Pointless Tears
by 3nvi0s
Summary: Kata is a girl who has shed many a tear over family and friends. Her mother died when she was but a baby and years later her adoptive parents go too. Able to find comfort in a new friend she settles again. Then as if a cruel trick of fate he is spirited away from her. She joins the army in hope of being useful before dying. Can anyone save her from her tragic self-determined fate?
1. The Trainees

Ch.1 The Trainees

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Attack on Titan. Please enjoy and leave a review. I originally composed the song Halfway Forgotten based on a real experience where a friend died. Please do not copy my song. If you private message me and ask me I'll think about it. Again please do not use my song because it is very deep and personal, but found it to fit this story. Thanks.**

**Kata P.O.V**

Proudly I salute as Instructor Shadis stares into my unfailing eyes. "Name, Soldier!" He sprays in my face while yelling. Seriously, say it, don't spray it.

"Katarina Mustang, Sir!"

"And where were you born?" He sprays again.

"Presumably, Shiganshina."

"What do you mean, presumably!?"

"My mother was eaten by a titan, my father unknown. I was a very young child and my first name unknown. They only knew my last. Then I was adopted by Damir and Manda Perko of the Trost District and named Katarina, sir."

He stares me down long and hard, then moves on. Speaking of my adoptive parent is hard. Five years after the Shiganshina district tragedy I was eleven. Then the titans broke down the next wall. Damir and Manda were both of the garrison. I remember Damir's friend Mr. Hannes telling me afterward that both of them had died honorably. I had lost my family again.

Then I made a new friend. His name was Ethan. For about a year he was my best friend. Then came the Scouts's expedition. Before he went he proposed to me and promised that when he got back we'd be together. He never came back, only a lifeless body of what resembled him. Eren Yeager is the reason why Ethan had died. He had idolized him. Talked nonstop about how great he was. How much he wanted to meet him. He even joined the Scouts so he could meet Eren.

"Now, this year we are doing things a little different than past years." Commander Shadis yells after the initiation is over. "We had you take an academic and a physical test. You were scored on those. We will post a score for both tests accompanying the list of the Top 10 Trainees so far. You will be split into four cabins according to your skill. Cabin 1 will have the most skilled. Cabin 4 the least skilled. To provide incentive, like usual, only the Top 10 Trainees will be able to join the Military Police Brigade and live in the city's upper ring. In addition this year we have put two bunk beds and one double. The cabin's squad leader will receive the double bed and divide up the bunks according to rank. Okay?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Everyone answered with only a few stragglers.

"Also, we only have one shower house. That means it is unisex. Behave yourselves and remember to take combat showers. You will get up at 6:30. Breakfast is at 7, lunch 12, and dinner 6. All o'clock sharp. Be there. Training from 7:30 'til 11:30 and 12:30 'til five. Rec time from 5 'til 6. Showers and training grounds are open after dinner. Everyone inside and lights out by 10 sharp. Meals are served at the gathering shelter place in the middle of the ring of cabins. You will drink form the well. Am I clear?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" We yell with no stragglers this time.

"You are dismissed. Report to your cabins within the hour." He yells for the last time then turns around and walks away.

* * *

><p>Academic Test Scores- Points out of 2000<p>

1. Katarina Mustang Perko 2000

2. Aleksey Sewick 1999

3. Nikolai Matveev 1998

4. Akiba Cohen 1980

5. Felix Bellerose 1979

6. Isidora Cruz 1962

7. Emmaliana Cantu 1943

8. Tase Chilikov 1936

9. Dominik Broz 1922

10. Mykolas Taraskevicius 1921

11. Spica Katsaros 1903

12. Alfons Kaspar 1899

13. Evelyn Abbott 1872

14. Blair Boyd 1871

15. Elliot Trece 1823

16. Lis Abel 1812

17. Una Wallace 1801

18. Fillipa Winter 1786

19. Aleida Kappel 1759

20. Tegan Maddox 1729

Physical Test Scores- Points out of 1000

1. Katarina Mustang Perko 1000

2. Nikolai Matveev 998

3. Aleksey Sewick 996

4. Dominik Broz 993

5. Emmaliana Cantu 991

6. Akiba Cohen 931

7. Isidora Cruz 934

8. Mykolas Taraskevicius 928

9. Tase Chilikov 911

10. Spica Katsaros 909

11. Alfons Kaspar 908

12. Evelyn Abbott 905

13. Blair Boyd 901

14. Aleida Kappel 900

15. Lis Abel 846

16. Elliot Trece 832

17. Felix Bellerose 675

18. Una Wallace 659

19. Fillipa Winter 648

20. Tegan Maddox 647

Overall Test Scores out of 3000

Cabin 1

1. Katarina Mustang Perko 3000

2. Nikolai Matveev 2996

3. Aleksey Sewick 2995

4. Emmaliana Cantu 2934

5. Dominik Broz 2915

Cabin 2

6. Akiba Cohen 2911

7. Isidora Cruz 2896

8. Mykolas Taraskevicius 2849

9. Tase Chilkov 2847

10. Spica Katsaros 2812

Cabin 3

11. Alfons Kaspar 2807

12. Evelyn Abbott 2777

13. Blair Boyd 2772

14. Aleida Kappel 2659

15. Lis Abel 2658

Cabin 4

16. Elliot Trece 2655

17. Felix Bellerose 2654

18. Una Wallace 2460

19. Fillipa Winter 2434

20. Tegan Maddox 2376

* * *

><p>"Just who is the Katarina girl?" I boy with spiky brown hair complains.<p>

"Me, d'ya have with it Spiky-hair?" I ask irritated. He takes a glance at me and starts to crack up. "What's so funny?" I ask suspiciously.

"Aw, your such a chibi." He says patting me on the head.

Sadly, it's true that I'm short, but right now I'm wearing elevator shoes so I should look like I'm about 5'1. Not 4'7. "Aargh." I growl and lauch myself at him kicking him in the side and sending him flying. Surprisingly he lands on his feet.

"Wow, Chibi can fight." He says smirking.

"And Baka can balance himself." I retort.

He laughs. "Wanna fight some?" He asks. "I'll go easy on you."

"Why not?" I assume my signature fighting stance of left foot in front of the right, with right leg bent. Left hand level with my jaw and right hand level with my right eye. "And you don't have to go easy on me. I'll crush you anyways."

"In your dreams." Baka assumes his fighting stance with both legs bent, left in front of right, left hand level with is navel palm side facing in, and right hand with palm side facing in level with his nose. "Come at me Chibi."

"You attack first." I say.

"Why should I?" He asks smirking.

"You proposed the fight."

"I am not going to be the first one to attack because you're a girl."

"Wrong choice." I say. Then I bow my head and charge. I didn't score 100% for nothing, now did I? I kick and he brings up a defensive roundhouse kick. With only one leg to balance one I keep pounding away at his shin with mine mercilessly. Then to occupy at least one of his arms I aim for is face with my right hand and meet both arms in a block. I smile. Using both arms was a mistake. I screw my right hand into his stomach with enough momentum to send flying backwards and he once again lands on his feet a little less gracefully then previously, however.

"That all you got?" He taunts.

"Come at me now. I'm all warmed up." I yell.

He narrows his eyes and charges. Feigning left, then feigning right, he comes at my left side and fakes a few punches and kicks. Then, attempting to sweep me he aims to high and I catch him in a bone crushing cross-block between my left elbow and knee. He howls in pains.

"Gotcha." I say smiling. Then I use my right fist to hook him and smash him to the ground. I stand up, then raise my hand in victory. "Being on the shorter side isn't always bad. I turn to the gawking group.

Invisible to me, the Boy stands up again swaggering. "Never turn your back on the enemy." He says aloud. Too quick for me to follow he charges at me. Then, quick as a flash another girl judo flips him.

"Never attack the person who defeated you in a last attempt to win." She said pinning him on the ground.

Easily, he threw her off. "Whatever." He growled. Then he stormed off in the opposite direction.

"'Whatever' is right. Who was that anyways?" I ask.

"Aleksey Sewick. Third place scorer with 2995 points. Never would've thought he'd lose that easily." A boy with long auburn hair tied back into a ponytail walks over. He looks down and smiles. He has bright gemstone green eyes and a small gold hoop earring in the left ear. "I'm Nikolai Matveev. Second place scorer with 2996 points nice to meet you Katarina Mustang Perko top scorer at 3000 points." He smile again and is sorta creeping me out.

"Uh okay then Kuripu..."

"Oh I guess that did sound a little creepy." He says with a thoughtful look.

"Ha. No kidding." The girl who flipped Aleksey walks over rolling her eyes."Honestly Niko. You're never going to make friends if you keep being so weird. And when are you going to cut your hair?" She says.

"I'm never cutting my hair, Emmaliana Cantu, fourth scorer with 2934 points." He says sticking his tongue out at her.

"Aw, you never change." She throws a playful punch at him and he dances out of the way.

"Hurry up and get to your cabins!" Instructor Shadis yells and we all scamper off to our respective cabins.

* * *

><p>When I reach the cabin with Emmaliana and Nikolai, Aleksey and another boy are waiting there for us. We make our introductions. Emmaliana asks us to call her Emmali, Nikolai to call him Niko, and I to be called Kata. The other boys name is Dominik.<p>

"Um, so as Cabin 1, our scheduled shower time is 7, okay?" I say uncomfortably.

"Uh, why do we have to shower together?" Emmali asks.

"I dunno. But I don't really mind." Niko says shrugging.

Emmali flushes. "I do you pervert!"

"Oh are you worried about us looking at you?" Aleksey sneers. "Well, you honestly don't. I'm not going to waste my time looking at some flat chested cutting boards."

Emmali narrows her eyes. "At least I have morality. Unlike You and Niko."

Dominik is already lying in bed while Emmali, Niko, and Aleksey argue. I walk over to him and sit on the edge of his bed. "Are you okay?" I ask him.

He sits up. "Yeah, just a little homesick." He smiles embarrassed.

"Um, can I help at all?"

"Uh," He looks away. "Would you sing a song?" He whispers blushing madly.

"Yeah, will you sing?" Niko implores my with his big eyes.

"Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>Halfway Forgotten<strong>

**Verse 1**

Words fade out and disappear,

Soon after they are sung,

Names can die,

And be forgotten,

But never will your be gone from our hearts.

You'll always be with us,

No matter what they say.

You'll never have gone away.

And our memories of your time us,

Will be treasured most,

Because how can anyone forget that smile?

**Refrain**

You'll never even be halfway gone,

Not even halfway forgotten.

You have vanished from our reach,

Not from our hearts.

Your name will never die,

Your face will never fade.

You'll always be in our hearts 'til the end of our days.

**Verse 2**

We might cry you a river,

Might bury you in the ground,

Might dress ourselves in black,

Might mourn.

Sometimes life lasts,

Sometimes it doesn't.

All we know is how to remember.

We will silence in your name,

Because loss is beyond words,

But knowing loss makes us love.

**Refrain**

You'll never even be halfway gone,

Not even halfway forgotten.

You have vanished from our reach,

Not from our hearts.

Your name will never die,

Your face will never fade.

You'll always be in our hearts 'til the end of our days.

**Verse 3**

Maybe it was your time,

But it's still hard to believe.

You were here yesterday,

So why aren't you here today.

Anyone can be gone in the blink of an eye,

And nobody gets to live life backwards.

That's why since your memories live in us,

We will face forward on the path of live,

Where our future rests,

With thoughts of you.

Let us never forget our purpose.

**Refrain**

You'll never even be halfway gone,

Not even halfway forgotten.

You have vanished from our reach,

Not from our hearts.

Your name will never die,

Your face will never fade.

You'll always be in our hearts 'til the end of our days.

* * *

><p>Quietly and a bit curiously they all stare at me. "How cheesy." Aleksey exclaims. "Who's it even about?" He scoffs.<p>

I bow my head. "A dead boyfriend." I say softly. Out of site for them I twirl an engagement ring on my left ring finger around and around in circles.

The others get ready to sleep as I sit on my bed. Emmali joins me. "What was his name?" She asks gently.

"Ethan Lupe of the Survey Corps. Died 3 months ago in 57th Exterior Scouting Mission."

"How'd you meet him?"

"Well, before I met him I was a street rat thief, but not always. My mother died when I was young. Her name was Reyna Mustang. She was an outsider. No one knew exactly who she was or where she was from. She was eaten by a titan in the breach of Shiganshina. Then Damir and Manda Perko took me in. They died in the retake of Trost . I lived as a thief for about a year. After I broke into someone's house he sat on the chair watching me and when I finally noticed him he offered me an apple." I laughed with tears in my eyes. "He was goofy sometimes. He let me steal as long as it was nothing valuable. Then he asked me to go out to dinner with him. I could hardly believe it, but it was also free food so I accepted. Sometime after we started to date he proposed to me right before a scout expedition and as the idiot in love I was I accepted. He left with a smile, but came back as a corpse." Unbeknownst to me I spill the whole story in front of them all.

"Oh honey." Emmali sympathizes and hugs me. "Are you going to be okay?"

I nod and wipe my face. "It's all in the past." I say throwing away my bitter, sad personality and replace it with my cheery facade.

"Ha. That's why I don't waste my time on love. Girls aren't worth it. Neither are friendships." Aleksey mocks me and pretends to cry. "Boo-hoo. Get a life Chibi and stop your blubbering. Don't cry over spilled milk."

Emmali stands up angrily "A wise man once said very very long ago 'tis better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all.' And boy, could you take a few words from that. I don't know what your problem is, but you must be itching to get your butt kicked."

Aleksey rolls his eyes and climbs into the bunk bed. "Whatever Blondie."

I study him and even though he pretends to be surly, bitter, and jerky, I see a kind person under his sadistic front.

Sadly I climb into bed and the other follow.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry the chapter was so long... Please leave a review. I had alot of fun writing this. I'll add Fullmetal Alchemist later. Just you wait... :)<strong>


	2. Bleeding Hearts

Ch. 2 Bleeding Hearts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or Fullmetal Alchemist. Please leave a review. Thanks!**

**Aleksey P.O.V.**

The moonlight gently tickles my eyes prompting me to wake up. I hear the sound of a door shut and I see a small figure's silhouette standing outside. _Must be the Chibi. _I think. Quietly I get up and tip-toe over to the door and open it slowly.

She stands over the stairs staring down. Then she looks up to the moon and laughs. Not a kind laugh you would imagine from her, but a bitter laugh that made my blood run cold. "So Fate, you want to play another game? Well what do I have to lose? You've already taken away everything I ever held dear. I welcome you with open arms, Death. Take me now, before it's too late."

I glimpse a tear running down her cheek and I almost feel sorry for her. Hence the **almost**. I walk over a pinch her cheek while she's still crying. "No sappy lines now. This is real life." I say scoldingly. _Can't I even be nice to this girl?_ I think. _What's wrong with me. Can't I ever be nice. I think again._

She sighs. "You're right. No time to cry over spilled milk now, is there." She says scathingly and I wince.

"Yeah, sorry about earlier. I was being a bit of a jerk."

She glances at me sideways and snorts. "A bit?"

I flush. "You know, I'm trying to apologize here."

"Oh really Baka?"

"I have a name Chibi!"

"Baka!"

"Chibi!"

"Baka!"

The cabin door slams open and Dominik's large frame stands in the doorway. "Will you please be quiet?!" We nod in fear and he leaves.

"Hahaha. That was pretty funny." Chibi giggles.

I snicker. " Yeah, who ever thought Ogara could be so scary?" We stand in silence for a while gazing at the moon. "Um," I clear my throat. "Is the ring from your dead boyfriend?" I ask shyly.

"Yeah."

"Ah." I reply. A moment ago we seemed so close, but now we couldn't be further away. "I really am sorry. Even though I try to be nice I can't help but be sadistic and bitter sometimes."

Chibi looks up into my eyes and studies me. "Aleksey," She says my name seriously. "I think you are a lot like me. You purposely put up a cold front in fear of getting hurt." She looks at me chest and places her hand over my heart. "But, like any other human you have a heart and feelings and now I want to know why you put a front. What ever happened?" She says drawing circles on my chest not looking up.

I choke up remembering long ago. Screams, cries and bloodshed.

"Aleksey, you, like I, have a bleeding heart that will take long to heal. Only god knows how long it will take, but I want to get to know about you and your past. Can we be friends?"

"Remember, no sappy lines." I smile wondering what spell has this Chibi has cast on me. "C'mon now, i'll tuck you in if you want." I tease and put her in a playful headlock.

She grins up at me. "Why not?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kata P.O.V<span>**

We all wake up at the schedules time and go to the shelter for breakfast. Instructor Shadis stands on a small podium up front. "Today." He yells fiercely. "I will hold a simple aptitude test which involves swinging upright with ropes tied to your waists. If you fail at it you will be sent back to the landfills. Okay?"

The day easily swings by, all five in our cabin pass the test with flying colors and head out to train with 3D maneuvering gear.

Later we all sit in the cabin. "So Kata," Emmali says seductively. "What exactly were you and Aleksey doing outside last night?"

I blush madly. What was she hinting on? "W-what do you mean?"_  
><em>

"Ah you know. The good stuff. You get some?" Niko leans in smiling somewhat innocently as Aleksey walks in the door.

With her back turned oblivious to Aleksey, Emmali keeps talking. "Yeah, did you get some good?" She raises her eyebrows.

Frantically I shake my head. "No no no. We were just talking." Nervously I sit there like a convicted criminal.

Aleksey walks over and leans on Emmali. "Busy interrogating over here?" He asks suspiciously. "What're you doing?"

Emmali gets up and dances out the door. "Oh, nothing. Shower time!" Then she bolts out the door to the shower house smiling evilly while Niko follows her and Dominick long gone. She flashes the thumbs up sign to me.

"Uh, we should probably get over there before all the showers are taken."

Silently, I nod. Then we both grab our changes of clothes and a towel and walk over. It seems as if everything is normal and we aren't kids training to kill titans. Maybe like we're kids at camp or something. Awkwardly, we undress facing opposite directions and join our gender groups without looking back.

There are a few Sukebes and Baitas crawling around disgustingly. Then there is me. A 12 year old who's never seen a naked guy before or had the talk. Boy, was I in for a treat for the rest of the time.

I wash myself separately from the small group of girls for some peace and quiet. Quickly I wrap the towel around myself and notice a peeping tom. Immediately, as if on cue, I sweep his foot to use his weight against him. Then while he is off balance I use the bottom of my foot to smash his head to the ground and grind his head mercilessly.

"Never again!" I scream at him while everybody watches and I realize that he is looking up and has a perfect view. I stomp on his stomach and run back to the cabin thoroughly embarrassed. As a result of my traumatic experience I dress in the most conservative clothes I can find. Black leggings, and black mock turtleneck, and black boots. Soon Aleksey comes back already dressed and when he sees the look on my face he cracks up.

"Gosh, Chibi, you look as if you've seen a ghost."

"Yeah, well, something of the sort."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You're only like 12 right?"

"Yup. How about you? You act as if you're about 20."

"Haha, no. I just turned 15." He pauses. "On a more serious note, Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little shaken about it. But you know I learned something new."

"And what is that exactly?" He raises his left eyebrow mockingly.

"Too learn to punch better. I rely too much on my kicks." I shrug. "And to establish dominance amongst the guys."

"And how are you going to do that."

"Kicks their butts and beat them all to a pulp."

He laughs. "C'mon let's go eat."

* * *

><p>At dinner we eat mush. It seems to be porridge made of potatoes and corn, maybe. Or dirt. Could be dirt. The peeping tom comes over to apologize, too. "Excuse, me, Kata."<p>

"Don't address me like a friend and go rot in the corner!" I say angrily.

"Um, Katarina-Dono?" He says timidly and I shoot him a death glare."

"What!?"

"I'm very sorry for earlier." He twiddles his fingers.

A tall boy with dark hair and olive skin briskly walks over and slams the peeping toms head on the ground. "Didn't I say a saikeirei?" He growls and repeatedly slams the boys head on the ground then leaves after quickly bowing himself and apologizing.

The boy sits their like a dog staring at me. "Uh, you are excused? I forgive you? Shoo?"

He flings himself at me for a kiss. "Oh thank goodness!"

Too surprised to reply our lips almost touch. but instinctively, Aleksey throws his hand in between and kicks the guy in one swift move. "What do you say now?" He says irritatedly as he picks the boy up by the front of his shirt.

"Um, sorry?" He says embarrassed and timid.

"Wrong answer!" He yells, then throws the boy at least ten feet to our awe and sits down again calmly.

"What was the right answer?" I ask curiously.

"I dunno, he was just seriously irritating me." Aleksey shrugs and I laugh.

"Gosh Aleksey, you were so rude to Kata at first. I wonder what could've changed your mind..." Niko hints mischievously.

"You, know, you're absolutely right Niko." Emmali interjects.

Dominik looks up. "And what about the other night when you guys were standing on the porch oh so close together."

Aleksey and I blush madly. "Dominik, you're such a traitor!" Aleksey says.

Dominik shrugs. "What can I say? You two do look pretty cute together." Dominik grins.

"Naughty naughty." Emmali pretends to scold Aleksey. "You must have a thing for younger girls. What a shame, she's only 12."

Aleksey turn his face and pulls at his collar. "Whatever Emmali."

She smiles and sticks her tongue out. "What can I say."

We return to eating our dinner in silence when Instructor Shadis appears at our table as terrifying as ever.

"You 5 of the 106th Trainee Squad, come with me. Katarina Mustang Perko, Aleksey Sewick, Nikolai Matveev, Dominik Broz, and Emmaliana Cantu." He turns and walks away with us 3 scrambling after him.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Aleksey P.O.V<span>**

We are led into a large cabin where all the instructors sit at along table with the exception of the left side which was reserved for us. Slowly and cautiously we all sit down and glance around the table.

"Trainees!" Instructor Shadis barks startling all of us. "We have decided to offer you accelerated courses. After the last few incidents especially the one where the Survey Corps had an expedition, we have been quite low on talents. The child prodigy Mikasa Ackerman was good. You guys have the same potential. This course will be long and hard, but you will graduate in a year if you do not fail. Will you accept?"

We all take time to think. Except Chibi. "Sir I accept." She answers immediately.

He narrows his eyes. "How did you decide so quickly?"

"I wish to join the Survey Corps and use my potential and talents to obliterate the titans so we may live in an age of peace again, sir."

"Why do you say that?" Instructor Shadis asks slamming his hand down on the table and placing his face only inches away from hers, while she does not flinch.

"Sir I prefer not to repeat myself. I explained this on my first day or do you not recall?"

I flinch as Instructor Shadis headbutts her, but again she does not flinch. "What was that Beansprout? Can you really afford to be that disrespectful?"

Her eyebrow twitches when she hears 'Beansprout' She stands up, slams her hand on the table and presses her forehead against the instructor. Then she begins to yell angrily. "Who're you calling a micro-sized mini beansprout pipsqueak who's so short that you have to use a tiny microscopic magnifying glass 'cause she never grows and is like a tiny baby who thinks they're so tall, but is really a pipsqueak-midget who can't even go to the beach because she's so small that she'll sink into the sand, get lost, and when the tide comes in she wouldn't even have to worry about breathing because she is so small that she can breathe oxygen atoms through the water!?" Then she takes a breather while furiously panting.

"Yeah!" Just then a short blond guy kicks the door open violently and we all stare at him.

"Who the heck are you?" Emmali asks incredulously.

The shorty blinks and scratches his head. "Oh sorry. I've been traveling a lot and I came upon this small town. I had to use the loo so I looked for one and then I came upon this large house and I heard someone yelling something that I approve of." He blinks again. "Um, the end?"

Dominik and I jump up and pin the guy to the ground and knock him unconscious.

Then Instructor Shadis starts to crack up. For real. He was laughing. Someone pinch me, I think i'm dreaming. "What a nutcase! And you!" He turns to Kata who throws her hands up in surrender. "I like your spirit. Training starts tomorrow for all of you. No buts." He leaves and shuts the door.

The other instructors sit around awkwardly. I pick up the shorty be the collar. "What should I do with him?"

"Take him to your cabin and tie him up."

We all look at each other. "Ah, okay."

* * *

><p><strong>LOL thanks for reading this chapter! I had lots of fun! I hope you like it too! Please leave a review!<strong>


	3. Revelations

Ch. 3 Revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or Fullmetal Alchemist. Please enjoy and leave a review.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ed P.O.V.<span>**

Something grotesque crawls out of a pool of blood. It moans in pain and collapses. Something shaking me snaps me into consciousness world. "Wake up. Wake up."

Slowly, I open my eyes to... That cocky, self centered, Colonel. "Aaarghhh! What the heck are you doing here? I don't need your help! You sent me here anyways!" I try to jump up, but my hands are caught on something. My eyes clear and instead of Colonel Mustang I see a young girl who is basically identical to him.

"Are you okay?" She cocks her head curiously.

"Um, yeah. Why?"

"Well, you were crying in your sleep..."

Suddenly embarrassed I reach up to wipe them, but my hands are still caught on something. The more I struggle the more confusing it gets. Just then a tall brunet boy walks in and sneers. "What? Never heard of rope before?"

_Oh, rope must be binding my hands._ The female Mustang reaches forward with a handkerchief and wipes my eyes. "Mustang?" I ask, my voice fading out and I foolishly blush. _Mustang is back at Central, and is probably flirting. Although, he has been more serious lately..._

Intently, she looks me in the eyes. "Yes? I don't really have many people call me that though."

I gape. She **is** Mustang? "Wait, Colonel Roy Mustang as in the Flame Alchemist of the Amestrian State Military?"

Dumbfounded, 'Mustang' just sits and blinks at me. "Say what?"

I close my mouth. "Never mind. There is no way that you could be that shallow, womanizing, self-entered, manipulative, jerk." I grumble.

"This guy is mental." The brunet boy jeers. "Who the heck is Roy Mustang? What is Flame Alchemy? What's the Amestrian Military? Did you hit your head?" He pauses and drinks out of a cup of water in his hand. "What's your name Shorty?"

I clench my teeth. "Isn't it good manners to introduce yourself before asking someone else's name? Or are you barbarians unaware of that?" I say taunting him.

"Calm down guys." Mini-Mustang says not looking up and I see that she has the rope that was binding my hands.

I jump up. "Huh? Didn't you hear what I said? Another thing, it's proper to answer someone when they ask you a question."

Quick as a flash the brunet boy has grabbed the front of my shirt. He jerks me off the ground and slams me onto the wall making my teeth rattle. Then he tilts his head to the right and leans in so close as if he was going to kiss me.

"Aleksey Sewick. What's your name?" He says smirking when he sees what a scare he's given me. Then he leans in so close that our faces are only an inch apart. "Answer me."

"Edward Elric. Call me Ed." I say as he drops me and I land on my feet.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Kata <strong>**P.O.V.**

Ed looks at me expectantly and for a moment we stare at each other awkwardly. Then, I realize that he's waiting for my name. "Uh, oh yeah. My name is Katarina Mustang-Perko." I say. "Call me Kata, please."

"Mustang, Perko?"

"Um, yes." I pause. "My mother's last name was Mustang, but she died shortly after arriving here during the Fall of Shiganshina," I go to continue, but Ed interrupts me.

"Fall of Shiganshina?"

"Seriously, where have you been? You don't know what the fall of Shiganshina was? How about the retake of Trost? The 57th exterior outing?" Aleksey cries incredulously.

Ed stares blankly at him and shakes his head. "Nope. Not at all. Never heard of them." He says as we gape at him. "Please continue." He says to me.

"Um the Fall of Shiganshina is when the titans first broke through the wall. My mother died, but my neighbors saved me. They were my adoptive family, the Perkos."

I explain the rest of my story to him when Emmali comes in. "He's awake." She blinks at Ed. "Emmaliana Canto. My friends call me Emmali."

"Edward Elric, Ed is what I'm called." He stops for a moment and purses his lips. "Um, am I considered a friend."

"Of course! The only people I don't consider friends are the titans and, of course, Aleksey." She says smiling and nudges him.

Aleksey rolls his eyes. "You love me. You can't even try to deny it." He says as he rest his elbow on her shoulder.

"Are you two dating?" Ed asks bluntly.

Emmali blushes furiously. "No way! Why would you think that?" She exclaims as Aleksey assumes the fetal position in a corner facing away from us.

"Why would anyone ever think that I would date the Ogre Queen."

"By the way, what are titans?" Ed says innocently as Dominik and Niko walk in and they hear. Everyone stands there gaping at him."

"Wait a moment, you don't know what a titan is?" Niko says with the most serious facial expression i've ever seen him don.

Ed shakes his head. "No."

Just then Dominik looks at his watch. "Hey Guys, it's almost seven. If we don't get over to the shelter soon we won't get any food."

We all hurry to the door leavong Ed behind us.

I turn around. "C'mon. i'll explain everything at breakfast."

* * *

><p>Surprise, breakfast is porridge. After eating it for the second time I decide. It's definitely dirt. No doubt about about it. Dirt food. Yum. Facing Ed I begin to explain the titans. He just nodded as if it was some foreign subject. "Uh, where do you come from?" I ask.<p>

"Way east. Amestris. It can be found in the middle of Drachma, Aerugo, and Creta."

We all stare at him. "Who exactly are you?" Niko asks narrowing his eyes. "How have you never heard of the titans?"

"I'm Major Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist of the Amestrian Military."

"What is alchemy, and WAIT. How did you get through the walls?" Niko asks suspiciously.

"I broke it." He answers simply.

We all stare at him in horror. "You did what?!" Emmali exclaims.

"And fixed it. Why?"

We all let out a momentary breath of relief and then realize. How did he fix it? "How?" Dominik asks. "How did you fix it." He looks at Ed in terror. "What are you? Who are you? Wait, are you a titan shifter?" He asks in terror.

As soon as Dominik suggest that we all jump up and back away.

Ed's usual smile fades. "You don't trust me."

"No, we don't. At all." Aleksey replies sharply.

His face falls. "I'll show my alchemy, and then maybe you'll understand." He says and leads us out of the shelter onto some flat ground away from everyone else's sight. He claps his hands together and hits them onto the ground. Immediately a boulder shoots out of the ground. He stands back up. "That is alchemy."

All of us are terrified. Except for Niko, of course. He is kneeling on the ground in front of Ed, hands folded as if he's praying. "Teach me!"

"Uh, i'll try." He says scratching his head "Here," Ed kneels down next to him and start to scrawl in the dirt. This is straight from the textbooks... Alchemy is the ancient metaphysical art of manipulating and alternating matter by natural energy. That is called transmutation. Ed stops talking as I crawl over. I try to listen as he keeps talking. "The three part sequence is

1. Comprehension - Understanding the inherent structure and properties of the atomic or molecular makeup of a particular material to be transmuted, including the flow and balance of potential and kinetic energy within.

2. Deconstruction - Using energy to break down the physical structure of the identified material into a more malleable state so as to be easily reshaped into a new form.

and

- Continuing the flow of energy so as to reform the material into a new shape." Ed stops taling and scrawls a simple circle with another circle and two squares in the dirt. "This is a simple form of alchemy." He says as he grabs another handful of dirt and drops it on the odd shape. He places his hand just outside the circle. All of a sudden the pile of dirt starts to twist and reform. It makes a simple doll.

Amazed, I pick it up. "Can I keep this?" I ask my eyes shining.

Ed shrugs. "Sure." He replies, then continues to explain alchemy. "The proper application of this craft not only requires a full understanding of chemistry and ancient alchemical theory, but also a sort of natural talent towards recognizing and manipulating the physical objects with energy, which require uncommon levels of intelligence and aptitude. There are many paths by which alchemists can transmute the various substances of the world, with some alchemists being said to transmute by way of the Four Classical Elements (Water, Earth, Fire and Air) and some by way of the Three Essential Principles (salt, sulfur and mercury), but the basic tenet at the very foundation of all alchemy is that of Equivalent Exchange. The mystical practice of alchemy to create objects out of raw matter or turn one object into another is widely believed to be capable of anything - indeed alchemy is often viewed as magical or miraculous by those unfamiliar with the craft - but it is a science and as such is subject to certain laws and limitations, all of which fall under the concept of Equivalent Exchange: "In order to obtain or create something, something of equal value must be lost or destroyed."In standard practice, Equivalent Exchange is separated into two parts:

The Law of Conservation of Mass, which states that energy and matter can neither be created from nothing nor destroyed to the point of elemental nonexistence. In other words, to create an object weighing one kilogram, at least one kilogram of material is necessary and destroying an object weighing one kilogram would reduce it to a set of parts, the sum of which would weigh one kilogram. The Law of Natural Providence, which states that an object or material made of a particular substance or element can only be transmuted into another object with the same basic makeup and properties of that initial material. In other words, an object or material made mostly of water can only be transmuted into another object with the attributes of water.

Since the alchemical forces being manipulated are not human in origin, but of the world as a whole, the consequences for attempting to bypass the Law of Equivalent Exchange in transmutation are not merely failure and cessation. When too much is attempted out of too little, what occurs is called a Rebound, in which the alchemical forces that are thrown out of balance on either side of the equation fluctuate wildly of their own accord in order to stabilize themselves - taking or giving more than was intended in often unpredictable and catastrophic ways such as accidental mutation, serious injury or death. I once experienced a rebound and had my left arm and leg taken away. That's why you always follow the rules. My little brother almost died too. Now he is in an odd situation..." He says trailing off.

We all decide not to pry, because we realize it is a sensitive matter. "COOL!" Niko exclaims happily. "Teach me more!"

I smile and continue to listen to Ed. "Though no machine or equipment is needed to produce the energy necessary for transmutation, merely understanding the sequence of transmutation and the limitations of Equivalent Exchange is not enough. Just as the processes of "Construction, Deconstruction, Reconstruction" and "In order to gain, something of equal value must be lost in return" are cyclical concepts, the circle itself is the foundation of alchemy.

In order to begin an alchemical transmutation, a symbol called a Transmutation Circles necessary. A Transmutation Circle can either be drawn on the spot when a transmutation is necessary (in chalk, pencil, ink, paint, blood or even traced in dirt) or permanently etched or inscribed beforehand, but without it, transmutation is generally impossible and all Transmutation Circles are made up of two parts:

The circle itself is a conduit which focuses and dictates the flow of power, tapping into the energies that already exist within the earth and matter. It represents the cyclical flow of the world's energies and phenomena and turns that power to manipulable ends.

Inside the circle are specific alchemical runes. These runes vary widely based on ancient alchemical studies, texts and experimentation, but correspond to a different form of energy, allowing the energy that is focused within the circle to be released in the way most conducive to the alchemist's desired effect. In basic alchemy, these runes will often take the form of triangles (which, when positioned differently, can represent the elements of either water, earth, fire or air), but will often be composed of varying polygons built from different triangles. For example: the hexagram is a commonly used base rune in Transmutation Circles because it creates eight multi-directional triangles when inscribed and can therefore represent all four classical elements at once. Other, more esoteric runes (including astrological symbols, symbolic images and varying lines of text) are prevalent and represent a multitude of other, specific functions for the alchemical energy that is released."

"Do you like read textbooks in your free time? Seriously though." Aleksey scoffs and I realize that everyone else is listening to Ed too.

"Continue." I say.

"A Transmutation Array is similar to a transmutation circle in that it is used to circulate the energy used in a transmutation. However, unlike a transmutation circle, the runes are not confined to the circumference of the circle and may use the circle only as a small aspect of their function. In some instances, a transmutation array may not even be a circle at all, using different concepts to bring about the circulation or release of the energies involved. Transmutation arrays are often found as full body tattoos on alchemists due to the shape of the human body. It is also possible that the non-cyclical nature of transmutation arrays amplifies the 'destruction' stage of alchemy."

We all sit and attentively listen to Ed. Alchemy could be the next step to defeating the titans.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was really long... Sorry. It was mainly explaining Alchemy though. Please leave a review! Thanks you for reading!<strong>


	4. 3D Maneuvering Gear

Ch. 4 3D Maneuvering Gear

**Disclaimer: This doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ed P.O.V.<strong>

After practicing through lunch, they realize something. Kata jumps up, "We forgot about training!" She yells.

Everyone's faces blank out. Then they jump up at the same time. "Oh my gosh! We forgot! We forgot! He's gonna kill us!" They scream running in circles.

I just stare at them as they zoom away. "They left me..." I say aloud and get up to follow them.

* * *

><p>After wandering around the site for a while, I find them all being scolded by the scary-looking man from last night. They seem like dogs with their tails tucked in between their legs.<p>

"Instructor Shadis?" Kata speaks up timidly.

"What?" He shoots back at her.

She clears her throat and looks down. "I think we have a good reason for skipping training though." She says looking up slightly. "But of course we didn't mean to." She adds quickly.

He raises his eyebrow. "What is it?"

"The newcomer from last night taught us something called alchemy. I think it could be a step to taking down the titans."

"Alchemy?" He responds sounding slightly interested.

"Watch." Kata kneels down and scrawls a simple transmutation in the dirt.

She hasn't gotten much done yet. I hope she doesn't embarrass herself.

"She piles some dirt and pebbles on top of the transmutation circles and places her hands just outside. She concentrates and the circle starts to assume a blue glow.

Good. It's going well. I watch as the dirt swirls up and dances. She concentrates harder and the doll starts to form. Instructor Shadis's eyes widen as he watches the amazing feat being performed right in front of his eyes.

Finally, the doll takes it's complete shape. "See?" She says smiling proudly as she holds it out in front of his face.

His mouth gapes. "How do you think that will help us?" He asks interested.

"Edward Elric, our teacher can make walls. Do you know what that means?" She says excitedly.

A genuine smile breaks out across his face. "I do! If the wall ever breaks, we can repair it easily!" He turns to the rest of the group. "Did you learn this too?" Instructor Shadis asks the rest of the group.

They all nod their heads yes and I walk out of behind the scraggly bushes I had been standing behind. "Sir. I have something to show you." I say respectfully.

He turns to me. "Your their teacher, right? Go on."

I clap my hands together and clap them onto the ground a tall wall emerges in front of his eyes.

Instructor Shadis is dancing around like a little kid and clapping his hands. "That's amazing. How wonderful! We need to show this to everyone." He says happily. When he realizes that we're all watching him, he stops and clears his throat. "But, we need to train some first."

* * *

><p><span><strong>One Year Later<strong>

**Aleksey P.O.V.**

**P.S. I will completely stray from the storyline. I might follow along some of the Manga though.**

* * *

><p>"Kata! Over here!" I yell to her from across the block.<p>

She flips and twists while maneuvering over here through the trees and gracefully slices out the nape of the titans neck. Then she jumps up, flips again, and lands on the closest roof top. "Beat that Baka!" She laughs out loud.

"I can't because I'm too tall!" I yell back.

Dominik launches himself at us with his earth alchemy and lands on the rooftop along us. "Get back to work." And with a second thought he adds. "Lovebirds."

Kata and I roll our eyes. For a year, that's all Dominik, Emmali, and Niko had been referring to us by. Ed was still here too. We had convinced him not to leave so we could continue our studies and so he wouldn't get eaten.

Swiftly, Emmali and Niko join us. "C'mon guys. We've got 2 7 meter classes, 3 15 meter classes and a 12 meter class headed this way!"

Niko, Kata, and I immediately dib the 15 meter classes while Emmali calls the 2 7 meter classes and Dominik, cool as always, is left with the 12 meter class. Niko decides to go the old fashioned way and use his gear while Kata shoots ice spears at it and I expertly make a transmutation circle, place my swords on top, and transmute them into a long spear that instantly beheads the titan. "Eat that Kata! Betcha can't do that!" I holler.

"Betcha can't do this!" She yells back and snaps her finger. Ed had been carrying some stolen spark gloves with him and he gave them to Kata. The hem of my shirt sets on fire and as soon as I put it out she sets sparks all by my feet. I dance and yell.

When Kata is done toying with me, I transmute my swords back. We hear a loud cheer and glance over to the wall. Ed got there safely and repaired it easily. Thank goodness. Lately, the wall break was more often. Our special group was needed everywhere and Instructor Shadis said we could have a private meeting with the three men in charge of the military branches, Nile Dok, Dot Pixis, and Erwin Smith.

I am the first one to turn back around and I see a 15 meter class staring at us and reaching for Emmali. "Move Emmali. A titan!" I scream in terror.

Emmali turns around and faces a titan. Her eyes widen and she becomes to scared to move. "Move, Emmali!" We all shout backing away, but she is frozen. All of us are in a panic and my legs feel like lead. I put all of my willpower into moving.

Just as the titan's hand is about to close around her, Dominik runs over. "We said move!" He pushes her out of the way and the titan's hand closes around Dominik instead. He struggles as the titan starts to crush his lower body. Emmali is splayed on the rooftop, still frozen and Niko runs up and grabs her, dragging her to safety.

Kata springs into action with his gear and Niko follows. I run up and reach my hand out to as he is being placed in the titans mouth. All of a sudden he is pushes out of the way by a twirling braid and Kata flings herself in between the titan's jaws.

In her last seconds she smiles at me. "Well this is the end, I guess. See you in the next world. It's been fun playing with you, Baka." And the titan swallows her.

I scream her name in agony. "Kata! No! Kata!" I collapse onto the ground next to the titans wavering hand and bang my hands onto the ground. Then, the titan explodes. All of us are splattered with blood. Heavy, irony, blood.

Nothing is left of it except for blood, bone, and flesh. You can't even distinguish a face anymore. In the pool of blood slowly flowing along the street I spot a small figure coughing. Kata? "Chibi?!" I yell. "Is that you?"

The small figure stands up. "No Baka. My name is Katarina. Get it right already." She folds her arms and stumble forward, landing on her knees again.

Disbelievingly, I jump down and shake her shoulders. She smiles at me and to my surprise, I pinch her cheek. "No sappy lines now." I scold her.

Niko, Dominik, and Emmali all jump down and rejoice. They all hug Kata and Emmali cries. "Y-you g-guys saved my life!" She sobs and wails.

I pat her on the back. "It's okay, Emmali. I'm quite disappointed too."

"What did you say you jerk?" She punches me and is back to her old self.

Kata keeps coughing and starts to choke she kneels down and clutches her chest. She spits out some blood too. "Not an experience that I would recommend." She smiles up at me.

"That's good!" I say smiling and I rub her head. She grins up at me. She's like a dog. Good Kata.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ed P.O.V.<span>**

Once the Wall is all sealed back up again and all the titans within the walls have been eliminated, I spot Dominik's latge frame and rush over to them. I am halfway there when I realize that Kata is on Aleksey's back and she is covered in blood. Not just a little, a lot! You can't even see the colors of her clothes anymore, they're all stained blood red. Worried, I rush over there. "Hey, Aleksey!" I holler. "What's with Kata?!" I abruptly stop when I reach them.

Dominik reaches down and rubs my head. "She's fine, don't worry Sensei. She just got swallowed by a titan. That's all." He smiles down at me.

I blink at him disbelievingly. "What?"

Emmali peers out from behind Niko and I realize that she is getting a piggyback, too. "You heard the man. She got swallowed by a titan. Then Aleksey blew the titan up."

I study him curiously. "How'd you do it?" I ask him.

"Well I transmuted something before the titan showed up and didn't erase the transmutation circle before I turned around. When the titans hand lay on it and I collapsed, I must've activated it."

I furrow my brows and think. "Let me see your palms Aleksey."

"Why?" He asks startled.

"Just let me see them." I say and before he can reply, I take his hands in mine and turn them so the palms face up. On his palms oare transmutation circles. Unique transmutation circles that I've only ever since once before. I'd seen them on the palms of the Sociopathic Major Solf J. Kimblee, the Crimson Alchemist. Surprised, I abruptly drop his hands. "How long have you had those tattoos?" I ask shaking.

Aleksey cocks his head. "What tattoos?" He asks innocently.

"Are you in league with Father too?" I ask while raising my voice.

He gazes down at his hands. "I dunno what the big deal is, but they're just transmutation circles."

"I taught you that Alchemy should be used in self defense, didn't I? Self defense or to create something?" I ask them all.

"Yes Sensei." They say in unison sounding bored.

"The man who invented these transmutation circles was a mad bomber. During a major war in the history of Amestria, the Ishvalan War, he killed everyone in the vicinity he was supposed to kill." I pause. "Along with the people on our side. He killed his friends and trusted comrades. He's a monster.I turn to Aleksey. "Are you working with him?"

Aleksey's face is a picture of surprise mixed with anger. "You DARE to accuse me of working against you, Sensei? I have no idea who this Wolf S. Kimberly is! I had never heard of Amestria and Ishval before you came, and Alchemy? It was impossible!"

Ed glares up at me. "Actually, this whole place is suspicious to me, and always has been. Why in the world would there be this place out in the middle of no where? Transmuted walls, obvious to only me, and transmuted creatures with no souls. I've secretly been researching these so called titans, and you know what?" He pause to catch his breath. "These so called titans are actually humans. Someone went and transmuted all these people into giants and extracted there souls in the process. Oh, and that so called titan shifting is actually another version of human alchemy. When they bite themselves they activate an invisible transmutation circle that expands all of their cells. Everyting, EVERYTHING, can be broken down into science."

"Human's don't have hair all over their bodies." Dominik says quietly.

"What?" I nearly shout I am so angry.

"I'm referring to the beast titan."

"A chimera." I state to his face.

Nikolai shakes his head in frustration. "What the heck is a chimera?"

"A chimera is..." I start to trail off as I remember Nina, a little girl who was made into a chimera by her own father so he could save his job, and eventually was killed out of pity by Scar. I snap back to reality and finish my explanation. " a creature synthesized by alchemically "marrying" two or more dissimilar living beings into a new, complete form displaying attributes of its 'components'."

"So basically, using human transmutation to merge an animal and a human?" Emmali asks, her voice quivering.

I slump and start to laugh bitterly. "Haha, yeah sorry guys. I hid most of the darker sides of alchemy from you."

"Did you lose your arm doing one of those things?" Kata asks shyly.

"How could you tell?" I ask taken aback.

Kata twiddle her fingers. "When we were sparring quite a few months ago it made a hollow metallic clang when I kicked it." She says looking down at her feet.

"I commited a complete tabboo. I tried to bring my mother back to life?" I plainly say as if it was no big deal.

Aleksey perks up a bit. "Did it work?" He asks curiously.

"No." I find myself yelling and I calm myself. "Never ever try it." I pause . "Come with me. Kata, you need to get washed up before the meeting. Aleksey, I want to check out the transmutation circles on your palms again. The rest of you, I have a lot to explain."

* * *

><p><strong>Pleas leave a review. P.S. This takes place a little bit after the Clash of the Titans Arc. I only contoured the main idea of that arc though.<strong>


	5. Who is Aleksey? He is not

Ch. 5 Who is Aleksey? He is not.

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or AoT.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Kata P.O.V<strong>

After I've gotten all cleaned up, I walk into the main room where the crew is waiting to meet the commanders. Aleksey and Ed are sitting facing each other and Ed is holding Aleksey's palm in his hand. He traces the transmutation circles on Aleksey's palms while muttering. "They're disappearing." He announces.

Emmali who was braiding Niko's hair jumps up. "How? and Why?" She asks confused.

"I don't know." Ed says as he drops Aleksey's hand.

Dominik's large frame is leaned up against the wall. "All these secrets, are so odd." He states quietly.

We all agree with him. "Yes, yes they are."

Instructor Shadis walks in. "They're here. The commanders." He glares at all of us. "Behave yourselves." Then his gaze softens. "Good luck."

He holds open the door as the Commanders walk in. Erwin Smith, Commander of the Survey Corps. A young man who is said to be one of the best of the best, along with his right hand man, Levi who is said to be the strongest human alive. We'll see about that. Dot Pixis, an effective leader who is said to be very eccentric and is an expert strategist. Nile Dok, a rational individual with a lack of empathy and indifference. Always follows orders. Not sure if I like him too much.

The Commanders stand in a line. "Hello children." Commander Dok says and we all give him dirty looks. We don't like to be called children. Well, at least I don't. "You are said to be humanity's strongest. We have come to inform you of how this shall work. I am Nile Dok of the Military Police Brigade..."

"Yeah yeah. Get on with it. No need for all these formalities. "Just give us the speech and be done with it." Aleksey says impatiently. "humanity's strongest don't have time to be sitting around listening to old coots like you."

Commander Dok blushes as Emmali and I stiffle giggles. "Okay then, I would like you to join the MP's because we protect the King and the citizens of the Inner Wall. The Inner Walls are the safest parts inside of the walls. We maintain order and act as the King's personal guard and generally do not come in contact with titans because..."

"Cut the crap. Next." Ed says blowing hair out of his face. "Gosh, you are boring."

Commander Dok steps back and Commander Erwin steps forward. "I'll cut the crap for you right now, so don't interrupt me. At all. I am Erwin Smith of the Survey Corps. The Survey Corps is the military branch that is in charge of exploration and hopefully the eventual reclamation of human territory from the titans. If you don not wish to die, do not join. We have the highest death rate and half of us usually die per expedition. That is all."

As commander Erwin steps back Ed and Aleksey clap. "Kudos for keeping it short." Ed says dryly.

"You really did cut the crap." Aleksey adds.

I stand up and whack both of them over the heads. "Try to show your senior officers at least a LITTLE more respect." I say smiling. Then I use my right foot to slam both of their forehead onto the ground one at a time. "Now, what do you say?" I ask menacingly.

"We're sorry." They say in unison while groveling on the ground.

"that's better. Next." I say as I sit down.

The Commanders stare wide eyed at me as the last one steps forward. "Dot Pixis of the Garrison. We protect the walls and patrol along with dealing with all the evacuations. I'm done."

Instructor Shadis steps forward from where he was lurking in the dark sweating a little at 'humanity's strongest's' performance. "Please choose your branch."

Everybody heads straight for the Survey Corps. Wait no, let me take that back Aleksey changes his course midway and lands in front of Nile Dok. "Aleksey?" I gape at him.

"What?" He asks turning away and looking a little ashamed.

"Your choosing the MPs?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yeah... What of it? I've seen enough titans to last me a lifetime."

I turn to the others who don't look surprised. "Did you guys know?" I ask angrily.

"Yeah..." Dominik says trailing off.

I clench my jaw. "I thought we were all going to be together forever, but I guess not." I says smiling so I don't cry.

Aleksey pinches my cheek. "No sappy lines now. See you guys later." Aleksey says shrugging as he shoves his hands into his pockets and turn away walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>"We'll give you all a few minutes to say good-bye, then we'll be heading off to our respective barracks." Nile Dok tells us later that night.<p>

Once everyone else had gone being alone with Aleksey was awkward. "I don't really have anything to say to you other than, hurry up and grow." Aleksey tells me arrogantly. I stay quiet with my head bowed down. He gets up to leave and to my surprise I follow him and hug him from behind. My tears wet the back of his shirt and he stops abruptly. "What is it?" He asks looking down at me in shock.

I turn my face up to look at him as tears stream down my cheeks. "I just wanted to say goodbye to my best friend. That's all. I might die. You might die. This might be the last time." I say smiling sadly up at him.

Quickly, he whips his head away from me. "You could come you know." He says and I hear a catch in his voice. "Come with me to the Inner Wall, Kata." He says choking.

"I can't do that." I say with my voice shaking. "How can you? You're wasting your talent. You could be useful and help us save humanity, but no. You want to go to the inner wall to live a comfortable life. Don't you?" My sadness quickly turns to anger.

Aleksey tenses up. He pries my hands off of his waist and push me back. "Maybe, but Kata. Do you really know much about me? You said you thought I had a bleeding heart that night a year ago. But why? Why is my heart bleeding?"

I watch his back as it disappears through the door. He's right. What a terrible best friend I've been. He knows my back story and about my family. I know nothing about him. At all. He may have never chosen to tell me, but did i ever ask? Did I ever concern myself with his past?

The answer is, simply, no. I didn't.

What a rotten person I am.

* * *

><p>After I've dried my eyes, I walk into the main room where everyone is seated in a circle and Ed is speaking. He is drawing with chalk on the concrete floor. Commander Erwin and Captain Levi are both sitting cross legged on the floor looking absorbed in whatever Ed is saying.<p>

"And then you see all you've to do is-" Ed is saying. He is probably explaining alchemic properties to them. I sit down on the floor next to the others and listen as Ed addresses Commander Erwin.

"My mechanic, Winry Rockbell, can probably make you automail. Though it'll cost you." He informs him. He looks away slightly. "Though we'll have to travel outside of the walls..." He trails off.

Commander Erwin and Captain Levi look completely unfazed. "Okay then." says the commander. "How many men do you think you'll need?"

"Well, I have a few questions for the Fuhrer about this place and I'll be going back home after a year so I won't be able to house too many. Then again I have the Rockbell's home and my along with Al's funds. We'll definitely have to do something about the titans too. Maybe 10 to 15 soldiers. Basically whatever you can spare. And we'll go southwest."

"Why don't we make this an expedition. Of course we'll keep it small, but we can kill two birds with one stone. First we'll go southwest to Ametris, then we'll circle backaround to the southernmost district, Shiganshina."

I perk up. "Really? Shiganshina?" I ask curiously.

"Mhm. We'll take the Special Operations Squad along with you 5 of the Strongest and the Captain and I will of course come." Commander Erwin announces.

I might be able to visit Damir and Manda's graves.

"We will leave in 3 days time." The captain announces. "In the meantime, I'll summon the Special Operation Squad Members." then he turns and leaves.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Aleksey P.O.V.<strong>

I gaze into the water as the boat sets sail. I see my dirty face reflecting back. I haven't had a chance to wash up, but I don't care. Finally, I am heading home. Home to the Inner Ring.

Years ago, I saw my family murdered. The only survivors were my younger half sister Historia and my father. Historia is only my half sister though. I also saw my half sisters Frieda, Florian, and Abel die along with my half brothers Dirk and Ulkin die. They died at the hands of Grisha Yeager.

Before my father concieved with Historia's mother, he conceived with mine. My mother died during childbirth and was a servant to the queen. More specifically, her personal handmaiden. My father took pity on me and told no one that I was his illegitimate child.

I was raised under my mother's maiden name and her father's name. Aleksey Sewick. I was a stable boy and watched over the horses. I always had a strong affection for horses. In turn they always obeyed me and had affection for me.

After witnessing their death I found my father's diary. It contained my history. My name is Aragorn Reiss. I plan to reclaim my throne. Take back my city. Become myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyaaaa! So excited! I had so many cool ideas for this chapter! Thank you so much for bearing with me. Sorry for the slow updates... I have 4 stories currently and am brainstorming a 5th in addition with Science Fair and Culture Fair. LOL please leave a review!<strong>


	6. Adventures of Their Own

Ch 6 Adventures of Their Own

**Disclaimer: FMA and AOT do not belong to me. Any similarity of the events or characters in this Fanfiction is entirely a coincidence. Please Read and Review. Thanks : ) Please enjoy!**

**Kata P.O.V.**

We might have been the closest knit group of friend you had even seen. Sure, Aleksey was always grumbling about one thing or another- this or that and Dominik never said to much. Niko might have been an aloof air headed idiot who was a lot smarter than you might think and Emmali a gorgeous girl who can really pack a punch and flip a grown man, but I was happy. Ed joined us and expanded my circle. He was short and energetic. Happy to be surrounded by friends. That happiness is slowly dissolving though. Aleksey is gone. I might never see my best friend again. Why am I crying? My crying is pointless. He's not going to come back to me. My chest tightens and I take a deep breath. When I recieved the dead body of Ethan I wept and mourned. I was depressed for weeks. Then I realized that he would want me to be happy. Same would Manda and Damir.

I tried, but I just couldn't be happy. Not without them. I joined the army. I wanted to help humanity, I wanted to die and join my loved ones. I clench my fists and jaw. I didn't want Aleksey to save me. I wanted to pass on. I wanted to save my friends and be remembered a hero. But now, I cannot die. I need to see Aleksey again. There is something I should have told him long ago. Whenever I would talk about a future, Aleksey's eyes would grow distant. I never wanted to say it and I so not think that I was fully aware myself. I knew that I lved to be by his side and that I wanted to stay there forever and ever, but I didn't have the courage and strength of mind to say those simple words that might have tied us together. "I love you Aleksey." I whisper.

The door flings open dramatically and Niko flies in accompanied by Emmali. "Oh Kata!" He sings, but instantly stops when he sees me crying. His serious face shows through and he climbs on my bed next to me and leans on me. "I know Kata. I know."

"I r-really miss him." I say between frequent sobs.

I feel Niko's weight on my shoulder. "Just let me stay here for the time being. I can't believe he left us like that." He whispers.

"Aw. You crybabies. We should be rejoicing. The crab has gone and left us." Emmali exclaims flopping onto our laps.

I see the tears glistening behind her eyes. We all have a good cry together. Even Niko. I have never once seen him cry. Or Emmali. Am I even though the highest scorer the weakest spirit?

* * *

><p>Niko, Emmali and I fall asleep in my bed all cuddle together for warmth. "Up Soldiers!" Yells Ed throwing the door open. He smirks when he see us all together. "You all still sleep together when you have a nightmare?" He asks in amusement.<p>

Niko sticks his tongue out at Ed. "You just wish you could cuddle with us too." He states while getting up out of the bed and knocking Emmali and I off onto the ground accidentally.

"Nah actually." Ed folds his arms and rolls his eyes. "I have a girlfriend."

Emmali snorts. "You have got to be kidding me."

"I'm dead serious." He shoots back. "You'll meet her when we get to Resembool. She my crazy mechanic who throws wrenchs..."

* * *

><p><span><strong>3 Days Later At the Time of Departure<strong>

Dominik, Ed, Emmali, Niko, and I stand in a line parallel to the special operations squad. "This is the Limited Forces Unit." Levi says. "Dominik Broz, Edward Elric, Emmaliana Cantu, Nikolai Matveev, and Katarina Mustang-Perko."

"And formerly Aleksey Sewick." I interrupt him and he glares at me and to which I glare back.

"C'mon." Commander Erwin announces. We have all of the provisions ready and the horses are too. I slip on my spark cloth gloves and all of the Special Operation Squad members eye me curiously, but I keep a stony face. Eren Yeager is right in front of me... If only he wasn't my team mate.

A boy who is only a bit taller than me with bobbed blonde hair comes over to me. "So why are you called the Limited Forces Unit? I am quite interested." He asks politely. He doesn't seen to bad. "Armin Arlet, nice to meet you." He says smiling.

I grin. I have been waiting for someone to ask that. I snap. Boom Just kidding. I spark a flame on top of my glove and make it dance around my palm soon going out. "This is why. It's called alchemy."

"Wow. That's amazing." They all say gathering around me. "Do it again, please."

I laugh and do it a dozen more times. "Play time's over kids. C'mon." announces Levi.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Aleksey P.O.V.<strong>

I am in the inner circle. I have returned home. I spin around slowly taking in the oh so familiar sight of my home. It is my 2nd day here and I am already at the top of the patrol. All the idiots on these patrols with someday serve me. I long for the day when I can be myself. When I can be Aragorn Reiss. I miss them all, but someday we can be reunited. I regret not telling Kata how I really feel. Sure maybe she is a short cocky little brat, but I love her nonetheless. I didn't want to tell her because she is 2 years younger than me. If I only I were 2 years younger.

While I am gone from her side I hope that the rest will take good care of her and that she will not be stolen away. I remember the face of my first love, Frieda Reiss. She may have been my older half-sister, but we both lived in completely different worlds. She was a princess and I was a stable boy. I would see her often and admire her long, smooth, dark hair, and fair skin. She would often offer a kind word or two to me and smile. Little did she know how happy that made me feel.

Then one day I was headed inside for some kind of errand and I saw my family murdered before my eyes. I didn't do anything as I saw my beloved Frieda murdered. But wait. She was a titan? I kept quiet about this until I heard about Eren Yeager which cleared all of my doubts away.

Only my Father and Historia lived. I do not think father knows of me. I will make him know though. I will make the whole world aware of my presence here

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's such a short chapter, but I have 4 stories going and I am brainstorming 3... Please check out myy other stories. I have a Fairy Tail, a Naruto, a Ouran High School Host Clun, and this one obviously. Bleach coming soon!<strong>


End file.
